fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
SWAT Kats: The Next Generation
SWAT Kats: The Next Generation is a fanfiction about the SWAT Kats. Summary The story takes place in 2012, Jake now has 4 children and Chance has 1, they are also now married. The SWAT Kats still continue their duties as SWAT Kats. Characters James Clawson James Clawson is the third-born child of Jake and Connie Clawson. He was born in 2001 and is twins with Jessie. He is the main character and likes to think things through thoroughly, as more intelligent than average for his age. Jessica "Jessie" Clawson Jessie is the youngest child of Jake and Connie Clawson. She was born in 2001 and is twins with James, she's younger than him by a minute. Johnathan "Johnny" Clawson Johnny is the second child of Jake and Connie Clawson. He was born in 1996. David Clawson David is the oldest child of Jake and Connie Clawson. He was born 1994. Jacob "Jake" Clawson Jake is a SWAT Kat, the husband of Connie, and also is the father of 4. He has pretty stressful life, he has defend the city against the forces of evil but still support his family of 5, other than him. But, Jake still gets through it. He may have also passed down his knowledge to James. Connie Clawson Connie is a secretary at City Hall, the mother of 4, and the wife of a SWAT Kat, Jake. She has a less stressful life than Jake, she doesn't have to fight evil and is sitting down about all day. Chance Furlong Chance is a SWAT Kat and the husband of Joy and father of Jonas Furlong. He is a muscular and tall Kat, unlike Jake, who is skinny and average sized. Joy Furlong Joy is the wife of Chance and mother of Jonas. She works at a phone company. Jonas Furlong Jonas is the son of Chance and Joy Furlong. He is actually pretty muscular and works out, he looks up to his father and walks in his footsteps in a way. Calico "Callie" Briggs Callie is the deputy mayor of Mega Kat City and is usually endangered by the evil forces. Mayor Manx Mayor Manx is the mayor of Mega Kat City and usually makes Callie do all his work. Commander Ulysses Feral Commander Feral is the commander of the Mega Kat Air Forces and Military. Lieutenant Felina Feral Felina is the niece of Commander Ulysses Feral. Lieutenant Commander Steele Lieutenant Commander Steele is the lieutenant commair of the Mega Kat Air Forces and Military. He is also a bit concieted and is afraid of heights. Ann Gora Ann Gora is the main reporter for the local news, Katseye News. Angela Thomas Angela is the girlfriend of Johnny Clawson. Rachel Hamilton Rachel is the girlfriend of David Clawson. Marie Dawn Johannsen Marie Dawn is the girlfriend of Jonas Furlong, she goes by Dawn. Mrs. Bryant Mrs. Bryant is James and Jessie Clawson's 1st period Math teacher. Dillon Jacobson Dillon is a rowdy Kat that goes to school with James and Jessie. As far as you can tell in the story, Dillon is merely a minor friend or an aquaintance of James. Chapters *Chapter 1